


Getting There

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [338]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They think they have saved me.  They think they have subdued the Beast.They are wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 September 2016  
> Word Count: 232  
> Prompt: "Getting There" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: They think they have saved me. They think they have subdued the Beast.
> 
> They are wrong.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was a trip and a half to write. I will be returning to this concept again, I can feel it. There is something about Damien beginning to accept his destiny that is so compelling to watch, even as I know there's likely a part of him fighting it right up to the very last second.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"There is mud on my feet,  
Thick, red and slipping. It is Adam's side,  
This earth I rise from, and I in agony."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Getting There"

 

The nuns have no idea what they've done yet, but they will. It's just a matter of time before they haul me up out of this abysmal prison of earth and death. The longer I stay down here, the more the thorns tear into my flesh. The walls will begin to bleed soon, and not just with my blood. Oh no, the blood of those who have gone before me will join mine. The others like me: those poor souls who were chosen, but couldn't follow through for whatever reason. I will avenge them, every last one of them who was hunted down for things out of their own control.

The ropes pull taut, jostling the board I've been lashed to. My body shifts to compensate, and I hiss as the thorns tear into my flesh again, leaving behind new ribbons of red to slick down and soak into the wood. With each wobbly tug of the ropes, I am encased in waves of pain. These only strengthen that rage that has been building in me since the nun stabbed me. They will pay, all of them are complicit.

They think they have saved me. They think they have subdued the Beast.

They are wrong.


End file.
